Welcome to Thirlcrest
: "Now let me see, you've done a lot of naughty things, haven't you... Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff... ooh, I'm scared of you, Marsh!" : ―Dr. York '''Welcome to Bullworth '''is the first mission in TC and is the introduction to the protagonist Clyde Marsh and Thirlcrest Academy. Mission Intro Clyde Marsh is left off at the gates of Thirlcrest Academy, remarking that he already hates the school just by the stench that he gets off from it upon his arrival while having his back turned to the entrance of the school. Just then, the secretary of the school arrives and instructs him to get to the headmaster's office to speak to the headmaster and get adjusted into the school's system. Walkthrough Three bruisers - Ethan Robertson, Troy Miller, and David Houston are loitering around in a small plaza in front of the school between the various sectors of the academy. They will demand money from Clyde, who has the option of paying up, ignoring them, or just fighting since they won't attack him on sight. Although the player can explore and travel around the academy at their own leisure, the mission and the storyline itself will not actually progress until they visit Dr. York's office to advance the storyline. Dr. York gives Clyde a short and sarcastic welcoming to the school, reading down the list of previous offenses at the schools that he was formerly enrolled in before concluding by warning him to "keep his nose clean" and the school secretary instructs Clyde to go down to the Boys' Dorm and change into his school uniform. Heading to the dormitory to change, he is then met with the presence of Ethan Robertson, Troy Miller, and David Houston once again as the bruisers block him off from entering the dormitory and insult him, challenging him to a fight. Two other unnamed bruisers appear behind Clyde to prevent him from escaping. The fight with Troy Miller enlists in the display of a tutorial on the basic fighting moves that are present in the game at this point for Clyde. Once the player completes the tutorial and defeats both of the bruisers blocking off the entrance to the dormitory, Clyde dusts his hands off and hears the sound of growling and snarling in the distance as Ross Northrop, the leader of the bruiser clique, smashes open the door to the boys dorm and threatens Clyde, attacking Clyde by ramming his head into the non-clique and bangs on his chest repeatedly like an ape. Seconds away from tussling with Ross on the first day, a teacher passes by and breaks up the issue verbally before getting on Clyde's case for not being in uniform. Ross walks away and a disgusted Clyde goes into the boys dorm. Right as Clyde goes inside, he is met by a student known as Darby Smith who persuades Clyde that he wants to be friends in a school like Thirlcrest, telling him that he's going to need allies and friends in a place dominated by bullying, lies, and gossip. Showing Clyde around the dorm and introducing him to the general common room, the focus of the game transitions to Clyde alone in his dorm as he then meets Parker Kowalski through Darby's doing, the so-called dorkiest boy of the school. The trio have a discussion about what each of them are there for and Clyde, annoyed, tells the two of them to leave so he can unpack.